Maxima (Earth 1)
Season 8 Episode 4: Instinct |death= }} Maxima is an alien queen from the planet . She came to searching for her "soul mate" to marry a Kryptonian who would be . She made her advancements first on and then finally on Clark and even tried to kill in her attempt to mate with Clark. Clark rejected her and was able to send her back to Almerac using her bracelet. Early life Maxima is heir to the royal family of . As a child, she heard stories of the gallant men of and she swore to oneday marry a Kryptonian as her king and "soul mate". She ascended the mantle of queen soon into her late teen or early adult years. Season Eight Maxima came to after her home planet of received a signal that originated from the after Tess Mercer and her team began testing on it. She followed the signal to Earth and arrived in , where she was greeted by a random passerby. She believed him to be the one who sent the signal and kissed him. After the kiss, the man fell to the street and died. Maxima then traveled to while kissing many men she encountered along the way. She was heading to the source of the crystal's signal: . She then grabbed a dress that had sent to Tess with a note that asked Tess to meet Oliver at the . Maxima went to the club instead and met , whom she kissed. After realizing Jimmy wasn't the she had been searching for, Maxima left just as Clark super-speed past her to save Jimmy and take him to the hospital. Maxima saw Clark running in super speed, and realized he was Kryptonian. Maxima then tracked Clark down to the and kissed him; they began to embrace and grope each other before getting in the elevator. The elevator doors opened to reveal , who was shocked to see Clark and Maxima, and walked off, clearly upset. Clark ran after Lois who told him that Maxima left. When Lois was getting into her car, Maxima confronted her, telling her that she could sense the love between Lois and Clark and that he wouldn't have been able to resist her had Lois not arrived. Just then, Tess' security team arrived. Maxima killed all of them before turning her attention back to Lois, but before she could kill her, Clark grabbed her and super-sped away. Maxima told Clark that she had been searching for him her whole life and that he was her soul mate, but Clark distracted her and activated her bracelet, sending her back to Almerac unwillingly. Physical Appearance Maxima has long red hair and, on her home planet of , wears native revealing deep green clothes; her clothing is similar to S&M fashion.. On , she dressed in more conservative clothes, wearing a green dress that she stole from , believing that it was sent by the Kryptonian who sent the signal. Maxima also always wears a bracelet on her wrist, which can teleport her vast distances through interstellar space. Personality Maxima is queen on her home planet of Almerac. Since she was a young girl, she heard stories of the gallant men from the planet and knew that she would marry a Kryptonian who was worthy of marrying a queen. Although Maxima is forceful, spunky and seductive, she is easily threatened by other women who may get in the way of her and her soul mate. However, she is also not a malicious person; she expressed regret when she kissed and he almost died. Powers and Abilities As an Almeracian, Maxima has exhibited several powerful abilities which make her a considerable physical opponent to the likes of Kryptonians and Martians. Being the Queen of Almerac and one of the elite royal family, Maxima may possess stronger abilities than common Almeracians. * Super Strength: While the full extent of her strength was never revealed, Maxima was powerful enough to toss Lois' car across a short distance - showing little exertion in the act. According to Chloe - who was infused with Brainiac's IQ at the time - Maxima has defeated all the men on her world. * Super Speed: Like Kryptonians and Martians, Maxima can move at velocities surpassing the speed of sound as well as perceive the world in slow-motion while moving at super-speed. While fast in her own right and able to outrun or catch speeding bullets easily, she is not as fast as a Speedster. * Invulnerability: Maxima possesses a degree of resistance to injury comparable to that of Kryptonians and Martians. She was able to easily endure Tess' security team opening fire on her without showing any signs of discomfort. Later, Clark slammed her into a building and this merely impressed her. * Endorphin Kiss: Maxima's most significant ability was her endorphin kiss - releasing potent hormones and adrenaline into her partner's mouth through her lips. This perfectly simulated intercourse and orgasm for both parties, but was overwhelming to humans and could prove fatal from overexposure. In addition to these powers, Maxima also has access to a bracelet that allows her to instantaneously teleport between Earth and Almerac. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Villains Category:Earth 1 Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Living Earth 1 Villains